Crossing The Line
by auslly4eva22
Summary: A story about the Australian X Factor, my best friend and I have this idea that Taylor and Jiordan should date so I'm writing a story about them. It's top 5 week and everyone knows Jiordan and Taylor are crushing on each other except them. But when it comes to these two, friends and more then friends is such a finely drawn line it's so hard not to cross it. M for future chapters


Crossing The Line

Chapter One

Taylor's P.O.V

"OMG!" Jacinta squealed loudly.

"That's it it's official we're putting a duct tape on her mouth!" Kelebek announced, rubbing the ear that Jacinta had just squealed into.

"Sorry." Jacinta giggled as Jordan added a another line to the tally on the board. "But look at Jiordan's hair!"

"Hmm?" Hearing her name, Jiordan looked up from her phone.

"You're hair!" Jacinta cried again. "It's pink!"

Jiordan had been running her song with Foo all night and had only highlighted her honey blonde hair pink earlier this afternoon so, having only just joined us in the cast room, this was the first time we'd seen it.

And frustratingly, it only made her even more stunning.

"Um can it not be pink?" Jai, who was sitting beside me on the couch on the left side of the cast room begged. "Because you're giving Jacinta another thing to squeal about and we're all going to be deaf by the end of the night."

Jiordan straightened her light blue denim dress that was sprawled out around her on the couch opposite Jai and I, the one she was casually lying on, propped up on her elbows with her phone in her hand. Dami and Third D3gree were on the couch in between us, the one I was forcing myself to stare at because if I even looked at Jiordan I wouldn't be able to tear my eyes away.

"I'm sorry let me go and get my magical wand that will turn my hair back to blonde in the five minutes I have before I'm on." Jiordan replied with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Thankyou." Jai laughed.

The cast door creaked open and Ronan walked in, then stopped.

"Um, why is there a bunch of tally strokes on the board?" He asked, pointing towards the whiteboard at the back of the room that had all the information for our performances, as well as nine messy tally lines scribbled in the corner.

"Oh we're keeping track of how many times Jacinta nearly deafens us by squealing." Jordan explained. "She's in an excitable mood."

Ronan pinched the skin at the top of his nose.

"Every time I ask you guys about something your doing I regret it."

"Well stop asking simple solution!" I retaliated.

Ronan sighed.

"Yeah okay. Jiordan honey you're on after the break which ends in about three minutes. Lets go."

Jiordan groaned and extended out her arm.

"Help me up?" She pleaded.

Ronan rolled his eyes and abruptly left and Jiordan threw her hands up.

"Fine then don't help me up!" She shouted after him.

"Why don't you help her up Tay?" Jai grinned. I narrowed my eyes and gave the fourteen year old my most threatening glare.

Jai was the only one who knew I had a massive crush on Jiordan, and he took every opportunity he got to tease me about it.

Thankfully, none of the other contestants took any notice.

"I'll help her up!" Jacinta leapt up. "Cause she has pretty pink hair."

She skipped across the carpeted area and looped her hands threw Jiordan's then made a big show of struggling to heave her off the couch.

"Good luck." Jacinta hugged Jiordan tightly and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks beautiful." Jiordan pulled away then proceeded to go around the room hugging everyone. As she hugged Jai and pecked him on the cheek, butterflies rose in my stomach.

"Knock em dead Jiordan." I forced myself to utter, trying to play cool as she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks Tay. Bye guys." She gave one final wave blew a kiss to us all, and left in a chorus of "bye Jiordan's" and "good luck Jiordan's".

"Ok we got like three minutes till Jiordan's on." Kelebek droned, flopping down on the couch Jiordan had just come off. "What ya wanna do?"

"Truth or dare!" Jacinta clapped her hands. "Like we were playing backstage last week."

"No!" Dami shook her head. She was a little more shy and less outgoing then the rest of us, so she didn't enjoy truth or dare that much.

"Ok Dami you don't have to play." Jordan told her. "You can just watch. Who's up first?"

"Oh me!" Jacinta shrieked, shooting her hand up. Jordan and Dami, who were sitting either side of her, shuddered.

"Ouchie!" Dami covered her ears and Jordan reached behind him for the red whiteboard marker, then put a diagonal line threw four of the scribbled tallies, changing the total from nine to ten.

"Ok." Jacinta stroked her chin thoughtfully, then grinned mischievously. "I'll pick on the little 'un. Jai, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jai said without hesitation, since dares never really ended well with us.

Jacinta's smirk broaden.

"Who's hotter, Nat or Dani?"

Jai's eyes bulged as everyone in the room turned and glared at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Dare! Dare!" He said quickly, which only made Jacinta's eyes twinkle.

"Kay, I dare you to kiss either Nat or Dani at the end of your performance tonight."

Kelebek turned to see if her band mate was serious, Dami covered her mouth with the palm of her hand, I applauded Jacinta's brilliant dare and Jordan turned and high-fived her.

"And going back to truth." Jai cooed.

He paused.

"I don't know. Maybe Nat... I guess..." He muttered, trailing off.

"Ohh." Jacinta giggled. "Never letting that one go!"

Jai shot her a dagger.

"Yeah yeah it's my turn." He turned to me and his eyes lit up, and already I knew what was coming.

"Alright Taylor, truth or dare?"

I exhaled heavily.

"You know I'm actually think dare might be safer at this point." I said flatly

Kelebek's eyes narrowed.

"And why's that?" She asked, her voice ringing with suspicion. "Are you hiding something from us?"

"Yeah Taylor." Jai played along. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Oh just give me the stupid dare already."

"So you are hiding something." Jacinta chimed.

"I dare you..." Jai began. "...to reveal what you're hiding."

I threw my hands up.

"Isn't that just truth?"

"Yeah but it's in dare form so it counts." Jordan argued, and Jacinta nodded in agreement.

"I'm not hiding anything ok?"

Jai folded his arms.

"Then I dare you to pick truth."

"Fine truth!"

Jai smirked, pleased with himself.

"If you had to kiss one girl who's left in the competition, who would it be?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yep." I muttered underneath my breath, loud enough for only Jai to hear. "Knew that was coming."

God must have seen my struggling or something, because at that moment Dami piped up.

"Oh!" She squeaked, pointing towards the TV on the far wall that showed what was happening on stage. "Jiordan's on! Jiordan's singing"

Kelebek glanced to the TV screen where the lights were slowly but surely brightening and illuminating Jiordan's flawless body, then at me, then back at the TV.

"Fine we'll watch Jiordan." She huffed. "But you aren't getting out of answering that question."

I ignored her and focused on the screen. Jiordan broke into the first line of Somebody That I used to know, every aspect of her looking perfect. She finished the song strongly and left me in total awe, as she did every week.

I hated to admit it, but I was crushing on Jiordan harder then I'd ever crushed on anyone before.

The judges rolled out their comments, Ronan being a little critical as always but all round giving good opinions of her performance.

I couldn't stop my mind from wandering off as it often did when I was watching Jiordan, and before I knew it I was thinking about what I would rate her in categories other than singing.

Personality: ten. Smile: ten. Ability to make other people smile: ten. Beauty: off the scale.

Jiordan flashed her award winning smile as Luke relayed to the audience the number they had to call to vote for Jiordan, then she gave an adorable little wave and pranced off stage.

The reality of what was about to happen hit Jai and I at the same time. Jai beamed from ear to ear and I swore I could feel my stomach plummet like it contained a rock.

"Dude." Jai whispered in my ear while the others were preoccupied discussing Jiordan's performance. "Jiordan's about to enter the room and you still have to answer you're truth."

I dropped my head into my hands.

"Yes Jai, I'm aware."

Jai clapped his hands.

"Oh man, this is gonna be great."

Right on cue, Jiordan slipped in, her eyes wide with shock.

"Did you guys see that?" She gushed. "Apparently some piece of equipment fell down on one of the band members. That's what the judges said. Did you see it? Was it bad?"

Dami shook her head.

"No Jiordan, we saw you only. We only saw what the cameras filmed, and the zoomed in on you."

Jiordan wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead, and silently I scolded myself for still finding her cute when she was sweating like a pig.

"Gosh I hope the band is ok. I don't know who got hurt, or who nearly got hurt, but I really hope their ok."

"Hey don't worry bout it to much J." Jordan told her. The male Jordan typically called the female Jiordan 'J'.

"You were great." Kelebek praised.

"Thanks." Jiordan put her hands on her hips. "And you're on my couch."

"Damn it!" She cursed as Jiordan shooed her off. She returned to her seat in between Dami and Jacinta and Jiordan reclaimed her place lying on the couch.

"Oh we're last!" Jacinta shrieked as she twisted around and saw Third D3gree was the last name scrawled on the board, right underneath Jiordan's name.

Jordan put another tally on the board then sighed.

"Really Jacinta? You couldn't figure that out by the fact that we're the only people in this room who haven't preformed yet?"

Jacinta looked around the room, then scowled.

"Oh shut up."

"Third D3gree!" Nat sung from the halls. She poked her head round the door and moved her finger in a "come here" motion.

"C ya people's." Jordan stood up from the couch and helped Jactina and Kelebek up with either of his hands.

Everyone else stood up to hug the band mates and wish them good luck.

And since Jai didn't find truth or dare as fun without them, Dami wasn't into it and Jiordan didn't know what we were doing, this meant I'd momentarily dodged answering the question.


End file.
